Más que solo amigos
by haruxica
Summary: Utau y Kukai llevan exactamente 2 años de conocerse, que pasara cuando ambos se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? seguirá siendo solo una pelea por ver quien termina primero sus alimentos?


Kukai y Utau no me pertenencen :P xD

Utau POV

Tiene exactamente dos años que conozco a Kukai Souma, un tipo realmente irritante que cree hacer todo mejor que el mundo, pero también tiene dos años que me enamore perdidamente de él. Me llamo Hoshina Utau, la primera vez que vi a Souma –si… nos seguimos tratando por el apellido, es mas costumbre que formalidad- no pensé que llegara a ser tan importante en mi vida, pero con el tiempo eh cambiado la forma de verlo, cada minuto con él es especial, es una de las pocas personas que me hacía sentir como algo más que Utau la cantante o Utau la hermana menor de Ikuto, es algo que aun no logro comprender, en realidad, ni siquiera el mismo Ikuto había llegado a hacerme sentir algo como esto, ¿de verdad ese chiquillo me enamoró?

Son las 3:00pm de la tarde, es domingo, mi día libre, el único día que puedo disfrutar a su lado, el único en que puedo ser quien soy. Quedo de venir por mí, no debe tardar… la espera se me hace eterna pero aun así estoy feliz. Después de unos minutos lo veo aproximarse corriendo como siempre, con unos pantalones café cholos, una playera color verde con una camisa de color blanco encima y su cabello algo desarreglado; me sonríe cuando al fin llega y sin perder el tiempo comenzamos a caminar.

-entonces, ¿ya decidiste a dónde iremos esta vez?- me pregunta con una sonrisa que a cualquiera derretiría.

-si – respondo con seguridad – quiero ir a comer una hamburguesa- no me gustan las cursilerías y nunca iría a comer a un lugar refinado donde te cobran más de lo que te dan.

-jaja tu sí que sabes lo que quieres, sencilla pero decidida, es lo que me gusta de ti- un ligero sonrojo apareció en mi rostro que no paso desapercibido por el –es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar, me gusta cuando eso pasa- su sonrisa era enorme, no soporto cuando me habla así, me dan unas ganas de golpearlo o darle un beso, creo que más seguro la primera.

- la próxima vez que lo hagas, te daré un gran golpe que ni siquiera recordaras quien te lo dio- rió despreocupado y seguimos en silencio hasta llegar al establecimiento de hamburguesas.

-Me trae una especial con queso por favor- pedí al empleado

-a mi igual- dijo él, eso fue extraño, no volteo a ver el menú.. por lo normal dura unos diez minutos antes de poder ordenar algo. –Hoshina- me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo en señal de estarlo escuchando –te has preguntado ¿porque las hamburguesas son redondas y no cuadradas o triangulares?- tenía los codos en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de sus manos y los dedos rodeando sus mejillas, adorable… pero su pregunta me parecía extraña, demasiado.

-¿a qué viene eso?-

-¿te lo has preguntado?- evadió mi pregunta

-no – respondí secamente

-imagínate una hamburguesa cuadrada, sería muy extraña, no me la querría comer…- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Souma, ¿todo bien?- pregunte algo preocupada, no era normal que el dijera cosas así de incoherentes, es un idiota, pero no retrasado.

-no, Hoshina algo no está bien- respondió seriamente, me sorprendió –Hoshina… Hoshina.. – Empezó a decir como si recitara un poema o cantara una canción -¿porque Hoshina?- no sé cómo tomar esa pregunta, ¿fue algo existencial o tenía dudas de mi apellido?

-pues, es mi apellido artístico y…- lo observe curiosa a su respuesta

-no no no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿Por qué nos seguimos llamando por el apellido? Quiero decir, llevamos EXACTAMENTE dos años de conocernos, ¿podemos decirnos por nuestro nombre?- sonreí ante esto, no pensé que fuese a recordarlo, sin duda está lleno de sorpresas.

-me parece bien- me devolvió la sonrisa, para luego extender su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo

-Un gusto conocerte, Utau- correspondo el saludo de manos y contesto con una de mis mejores sonrisas

-igualmente Kukai-

-aaah.. Utau.. Kukai.. eso suena mucho mejor- contesta mucho más relajado, colocando las manos en la orilla de la mesa y columpiándose hacia atrás

-nunca te habías quejado de eso- no puede evitar mencionar

-el no quejarme no significa que no me importe, simplemente es detestable que otros te llamen Utau mientras que yo no- dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿el señor estaba celoso?- dije con tal de devolverle la bromita

-claro, no es justo- se sonrojo levemente, dejo de columpiarse y desvió la mirada

-oye, el chiste es que lo niegues- infle mis mejillas en señal de enojo. Rió un poco antes de decir algo

-lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez ¿te parece?- asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento llegaron las hamburguesas y empezamos a comer.

-entonces… ¿te gustaría una hamburguesa cuadrada?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿donde conseguirían el pan, lechuga y tomates cuadrados?- dije con un rostro retador

-mmm… ok, entonces ¿un helado?- esa palabra logró formar en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa y respondí casi inmediatamente agitando mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡jajaja! Adoro cuando sonríes así te ves muy… jajaja- dijo con una carcajada poniendo una mano en su frente como intentando esconder algo

-¿muy jaja? O sea, ¿torpe?- rezongue

-¡no no! ¡Muy linda!, quiero decir… o sea… - de un momento a otro ese comentario nos había sonrojado a ambos, después comencé a reír, su cara era realmente graciosa entre nervioso, apenado y confundido – ¿de qué te ríes?- colocó un puchero en su carita colorada

-jajaja pues de ti, jaja te ves ridículo tratando de solucionar el comentario… pero gracias-

-no hay nada que agradecer, lo eres- dijo en tono serio aunque seguía sonrojado, esto me puso muy nerviosa y preferí seguir comiendo.

Seguimos charlando de cosas triviales y diciendo una que otra broma hasta que acabamos de comer, cuando salimos nos dirigimos a mi heladería favorita, el sabe de sobra que por comer uno de esos helados puedo hacer lo que sea.

-De… - Medité antes de decir un sabor, todos son demasiado deliciosos y es difícil escoger solo uno, el por su cuenta tiene un sabor favorito de helado: Chocolate. – dos de chocolate – voltee a verlo, el hiso lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedir de chocolate? Puede que hoy quería otro sabor- dijo en tono retador

-por favor, ¿de qué ibas a pedir? ¿De fresa? No, tu odias la fresa, ¿de vainilla? El simple color te hace querer vomitar, ¿pistache? Te da alergia, ¿Melón?..- dije en tono sarcástico

-¡Ok ok! Lo acepto, si iba a pedir de chocolate, lo que me sorprende… es que sepas cada detalle que te he dicho sobre lo que me gusta y lo que no- me observo con su mirada de ganador y su sonrisa de superioridad, no lo soporto cuando hace eso… pero me encanta esa cara…

-Tengo facilidad, siempre me aprendo las canciones que canto, que no sepa porque no te gusta otro sabor que no sea el chocolate- desvié la mirada hacia los helados que nos estaban sirviendo

Sonrío un poco antes de decir algo –Ok… pero creo que el chocolate es demasiado para tu paladar poco refinado- alardeo sarcásticamente y rio en forma de broma

-¡Kukai Bakka!- lo golpee en la cabeza para tranquilizarle los zumos

-Sabes que es broma Utau… porque me golpeas tan fuerte- chillo sobándose la cabeza

-La costumbre… - sonreí y recibí nuestros helados mientras él pagaba.

Avanzamos a la salida y comencé a lamer uno de los helados –Mi helado- dijo sonriendo, le puse el otro helado justo enfrente de su rostro – no – dijo observando el helado frente a él– yo quiero ese- dirigiendo su mirada a mi helado. Ignorando por completo el suyo; acercó su lengua a mi helado, el que yo tenía cerca de mis labios en ese instante… lo lamio y me lo arrebato de las manos dejándome el otro helado y completamente sonrojada.

-Sip, este es mejor que ese… tiene un poco de Utau- rio mientras me observaba con una expresión de burla, fruncí el seño y le embarre el helado que tenía en la mano en la cara.

-¡oyeee! – dijo fuertemente quejándose de lo que acababa de hacer, pero él me provocó.

-tu tuviste la culpa- dije saliendo de la tienda, el salió detrás de mi limpiándose el helado, como acto reflejo me jalo del brazo y me abrazo fuertemente –lista para la venganza- pronuncio con una sonrisa macabra detrás de el helado que se escurría por sus mejillas; lo observe con miedo y curiosidad –no… te lo merecías, ¿porque debe haber venganza?- de alguna u otra manera, la posición en la que estábamos se me hacía muy cómoda, aunque sentía que el helado de su mano detrás de mi espalda mancharía mi ropa.

-claro que debe haber venganza… mmm.. a tu helado ¿le falta algo no?- no comprendí lo que había dicho pero no quise hacer más esfuerzos para comprenderlo, en ese instante...

jajaa no soy muy de hacer fics por capitulos.. pero tenia muchas ganas de subir este x3

espero que les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente cap :P :) dejen reviews x3


End file.
